Remember Who You Are
by Uzurii
Summary: Everything seems to be well for Simba and Nala, but when she is waiting a cub, could he accept it? , Will he be inmature or happy about it?, Could Zira end up with the love of the Royal Couple? Find out in this story...
1. Chapter 1

"REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE"

By: Uzurii

**This is my first fan fiction of TLK, I don´t own any of The Lion King Characters..**

The sun raised over the green pride lands, Simba and Nala just got married a couple of weeks ago, everything was so perfect for everybody except for Zira, who still felt anger towards Simba and his family, when Scar died she decided to take revenge and kill the one who took away her love and her throne.

Weeks passed by and everybody was very happy for the royal couple, everybody in the pride wanted a heir for the throne, specially Sarabi and Sarafina who desire a cub around them.

But our lovely couple didn´t think about it, especially him, he wanted everything at the right time.

-Simba? – asked Nala

-Hmm…

-my mom and your mom talked the other day, and they were kinda joking but at the same time talking seriously about expanding our family and they…

-Oh! Nala, again?,Honey you know you are my family and now we´re good, I want to enjoy our time alone without distractions and cub´s responsibilities and..

-Yes Simba, I know that, but I think it´s something very important and..

-And it will happen, but not now, maybe in the nearly future, I want everything perfect, and in the right time, but to be honest I seriously don´t want to think about cubs right now..you know.

-yes, I know, anyway, I don´t want to be waking up at the middle of the night because the is crying, and alla that kinda stuff, not now, ha

-yes, me too, let´s talk about other subject, give me a kiss..

-huh, excuse me!, you have to earned it first, haha (she said teasing )

-Oh, c´mon, you haven´t give me one since morning!

She jumped surprising him and said-

-pinned ya!

He just felt to the grass and stared at her

-what are you looking?

-ha, Nothing I just have a beautiful sight from here that´s all..

-aww, you´re so sweet, you make my heart melt, haha

-yes, I know, I have that special effect, but thanks for remember me, and I love love you.

-I love you more, said her

They were both nuzzling and kissing, Sarabi and Sarafina, who were watching their sons from the top of the Pride rock were really happy for them, they knew that they were going to have a grandchild sooner or later.

In the other hand Zira who was also watching, wasn´t that happy, she know she had to destroy that love,, but how?, she had to find a way to destroy what took her love, and watch all of them feeling sadness just like they did to her…

**Well this is my first chapter of my story, I know that I have some grammar mistakes, so if you see one, please tell me, and let me know what do you think about my story, I am not really good at writing.. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed by and the rainy season arrived to the kingdom, the pridelands looked more beautiful than ever.

Samba and anala were sleeping inside of the cave, the fist in awake was Simba, he always used to wake up before everyone else, he enjoy to watch the sunrise.

-oh (he thought) today seems to be a good day, I believe I´ve done a good job with this kingdom..

He was thinking until a soft voice interrupted him.

-Good morning sweetheart , are you meditating this early?! Nala said in a smooth tone.

-Mmmh..what oh yes, I am thinking that our pride is getting better with the pass of time, don´t you think so?

-of course I do – she said while nuzzling his soft mane, you are the best thing tat could happened to us!, I love you

-ha thanks,but why are you so lovely this morning? He said smirking.

-Can´t a wife be lovely with her husband at this hour?, if you don't want me I can go to…

-shhh, it´s ok, he said interrupting her and kissing deeply, you know I love you,

They were nuzzling and kissing each other till their mums show off, it was time to go hunting, they hadn´t catch anything, but luckily today they would hunt something, a lot of zebras and buffaloes were going to be running during these few months

-hello kids, what are you doing so early? Sarafina asked in a mocking tone

-oh Fina, come on they just want to play and have fun, Sarabi said

-Muum! They both said

-ha , don't get angry Nala, we were just making fun of you two and so guys, when are we gonna play with our grand cub?! Sarafina said

Simba quickly started coughing and then he blushed he didn´t wanted to talk about cubs at this our of the morning.

-well Nal, mum, Sarafina, excuse me, I have chores to do see ya at sunset, today's gonna be a long day. Simba said

-oh mum, You make him go, Don´t ask those questions, we just had married a couples of months ago, and we want to enjoy our time together..!

-oh sweetie, I ´m sorry won´t do it again, her mum said

-well I think we should go and organize everybody, we better catch something we have half of moth without eat- Sarabi said

The lioness immediately walk towards their prey, all the lioness were going except one, Zira who was taking care of her son and Nuka and the little Vitani, she couldn´t go hunting ´cause she was expecting another cub, she hated to be in that situation and what she hated the most was watching Simba and Nala loving each other, when she heard Nala say that Simba was the best thing that happened to the kingdom, her eyes were like fire, she hated the fact that her beloved scar wasn´t with her anymore, she thought that Simba had killed her husband but the hyenas were that ones who killed him, thus she never accepted it.

-ugh, How I hate them, I don´t know who I hate the most, the stupid of Simba or the dumb Nala, I need to thing hard if I want to destroy them, but what?,

She was thinking really hard until an idea came up her

-c´mon Zira, what is what Simba loves the most?...of course Nala,but I need allies, I cannot do this by my own, Today when the other lioness arrived I will convince the others who were our loyal lioness, Oh yes, and they will suffer while I´ll be laughing ha ha ha – she started laughing with and an evil tone.

While Zira was laughing about her evil plan, Simba was doing his patrol rounds, he had noticed a lot of young couple in love, that made him noticed that the love fever had arrived to the sabbana.. now he started to comprehend why did Nala was acting so romantic these last few days

-oh Gods,I must avoid all romance topic in these days, he said to himself

After a long day of patrolling and hunting the lioness and the King gather around to share the juicy zebra the lioness had catched. Nala knew that zebras are very delicious to Simba so she keep the leg for themselves in tat way they could both share it.

The hunting party began to eat, Nala still was waiting for her husband, so she was being polite and decide to wait, whe she noticed him she started to feel butterflies in her stomach.

-haha geez, what am I feeling like this, I see him everyday! She thought

-hey Nala, what did you catch today?!

-we catche a zebra, and I kept a juicy leg for us!

-oh thanks, I´m starving, let´s eat this

-and how was your day sweetie she looked at him with tender eyes

-oh, ehmm, he noticed her romantic moves, fine

-just fine?

-ahmm yes just fine, you know there wasn´t anything interesting around, and how was yours Nal?

-mm, it was a calm day, and hey I was talking with Mheetu and he told me that Zira might be pregnant!

-and how does he know that?!

-because he heard her today that she started to have symptoms..

-so? I don´t care for her

-ah, Simba c´mon how can you say that?

-ohh, Nal, I don´t trust her or her followers, they still see me or us as a threat

-mm well yes you´re right, but please do not look at them with that icy glare!

-I don´t want to talk about her, let´s change the topic, this zebra is delicious

-I catched just for you, I love you , she started to nuzzle him.

-thanks, umh well, I´m gonna go to sleep now, I´m really tired,

-hmm, he´s acting weird, oh well, who care, she thought to herself.

After everybody finished with their dinner, Zira had told to her followers to stay, and when everybody went to sleep she started to talk.

-well, as you know our beloved king Scar is not with us anymore, and I shall say I´m the "Real Queen", but thanks to Simba everything came down, and now we have to watch him having all the power in these lands!

-but what can we do to change that?!, I mean they are now the real King and Queen, one of them said

-Are you dumb?! What we have to do is to kill or destroy them! Is easy…

-haha, if you´re good at one thing, you don´t do it by you own, besides I´m pregnant, I don´t have all the conditions to kill them all, zira said

-anyways if you kill them what are we gonna have?

-oh, c´mon don't you see it, once we had finished with them we are gonna be the ones who have the power and control about everything, we are not gonna be the "others" are you all with me or not..?!

Some of the lioness were thinking about them and of course they liked the idea, or was the facility Zira had to convince them?

-yes we are with you Queen Zira! They said in unison

-that´s what I wanted to hear, but first of all we have to act normal and..

-what?!, that doesn´t sound.. one of them interrupted her

-Shut Up, Don´t interrupt me!, we will act normal and watched them carefully, after we know every move, we will attack..!

-everybody seem to be convinced with the idea, they just have to wait and attack, and sooner or later they would be the ones who lead over the Pride Lands.

**Well, that´s the second chapter, and thanks to all the people who´s reading my first story… :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Two weeks later and a passionate night with Simba had passed, not too much had changed in that short time or that´s what everyone had thought …

The sun rise above the sky one more time and this time the fisrt one who wake up was Nala, wich was something odd for her,

-oh, I don´t feel very well today, Did I wake up before Simba?!, uumhh, something´s going with me,,,uh well.., I´ll try to sleep a little more or act like I´m sleeping..haha

15 minutes later, Simba woke up, with a very good modd and an smile covering from ear to ear,

-geez, I haven´t sleep this well for days! He thought then he watched Nala, who was still "sleeping" and the he murmured to himself

-"Oh, Nal you look so cute when you´re sleeping"

-hmm..haha ,she chuckled , why are you looking at me in that way?! Nala said

-wh what?! He blushed a little, Ha, What Can´t I say something romantic to my wife at this hour?, because if you don´t want my romantic expressions then I..

-shh ..it´s okay I was just mocking you that´s all! Haha by the way, you haven´t give me my morning kiss!

-hahaha I never forgot that, you know me..c´mon let´s get up and get some water I´m really thirsty..!

They both walked towards the waterhole, but, suddenly, Nala started to feel uneasy and weird, something she had never experimented before.

-wow, she said

-what?

-uh..nothing, it´s just that I don´t feel very well since I woke up, I´ve been feeling kinda dizzy, that´s all.

-mmm.. maybe it was the buffalo we ate yesterday, I didn´t like it to much either.

-mm, yes I guess so.

-you should go with Rafiki, I don´t want anything bad happened to you.

-what, Simba, c´mon, it was jus the buffalo, If tomorrow I feel the same, I´ll go with him, ok?.

-you should go today, but I wont say anything.

-oh, Simba, you worry too much, I´ll be fine, trust me.

-ok, I trust you, I better go, but promise me, if you feel worse you´ll go with Rafiki, ok?.

-ok, Simba, I´ll go!, now, go, love you..

One lioness was near them, of course it was Zira, she was planning how to ruin their live, so she decided to check up their schedules, in that way she could have a better control of her plans, but it still was hard to think of a good plan to get rid of them, and it was more difficult now that she was close to her due date, she was convinced, that if her third child was a boy, he was going to be the next king, and take what she wanted the most, The Pridelands, but until now, she just had to act like normal and swallow all that hate towards the "Royal Family".

-mommy, mommy – she was distracted by her son, Nuka

-ugh, what do you want this time?!-she said with an arrogant voice

-uuh, nothing, Vitani is crying, just that..!

-ohh, well, thank you my son, now just go and play with uh..somebody.

-but momma, I..

-just GO!

-o..k, love you

Nuka was a weak and sometimes dumb for Zira, but he was her first son with Scar, he maybe wasn´t the cub she wished him to be, but she still love him, in her very own way.

* * *

Hours later, during the lioness patrol, Nala was talking with Tama, until..

-uggh, again this feelings,

-what feelings, darling?

-well, since this morning, I havent feel very good

-uhmm, that´s weird

-yeah, I know

Why don´t you eat some grass?, is really helpful, you´ll feel better.

-are you sure?

-of course, I do that whenever I feel bad.

-well, if you said so, ok..

-and..?

- and what..?

-how do you feel , you still feel dizzy?

-well, I feel much better, I think grass really helps, Thanks Tama!

-haha, I´m always right! You can´t never doubt of me! Haha … hey, stars are showing up, dind´t you said you wanted to meet with Siimba?

-oh, yes, I forgot it, I´ll have to go!

-yeah, go find him… hahaha…aww lovebirds

* * *

-hey Simba!

-oh, hey Nala, are you feeling better?

-what..oh yes, Tama told me to eat grass

-what, is she now the new chaman?-he started to laugh

-hey, is not funny..

-haha, sorry, let´s go and watch the stars, shall we?

They walked throw their favorite place, when

-mm,,hahaha- Simba started to laugh

-what´s so funny?

-I was remembering haha, that´s all

.-what were you remembering?

-ah , the day we scaped from Zazu, when he was giving us a talk of how should we behave and all..

-oh yes, I remember that, in fact, now that I remember, I got grounded after all

-haha, yes, me too! Hahaha, aww..good old times!

-oh, yes, I love you.-she started to nuzzled him

-hmm, me too

-promise me, you will always love me, no matter what..

-oh, Nala, I already promised it, and you know I would never break a promise to you.

-aww…I love you.

**well, this was the third chapter, sorry for the last update, I´ve been really busy, but I will have vacations soon, and I already wrote 7 chapters in this past days, I only need time to wirte them in the computer... :P, so have a good day..! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Once again the sun set over the sabbana, everything seems to be like a normal day except for nala, who was trying to deal with her "sickness".

-why , why, did I have to eat that buffalo leg?!...ohh-she started to feel some nauseas and began to feel dizzy, and then she ran to the waterhole.

-Nal, how are you feeling? Asked a worried Simba

-mmm, don´t ask, I will have to go with Rafiki, I don´t want to go, but I have to..

-haha, why you don´t wan´t to go with him, huh?

-because everytime I go with him, He´ll give me a veird medicine that tastes awful..!

-very funny, hahaha, but still you gotta go, I don´t wan´t you to get worse, do you want me to go with you?.

-nah, it´s ok, it´s not that bad.

-well, I gotta go to patrol, see ya later and get well, -he then nuzzled her

-I will, I love you-She said.

Later, Nala reunited her hunting party for another hunt, she was giving all the instructions and when they where parting she felt dizzy again, but this time her face was pale,

-Nala, what´s going on with you lately?- Asked her mom worried

-Oh, mmh, it´s nothing- she didn´t wanted to worry her

-No, we have to go with Rafiki Now, you´ve been feeling like this a whole week!

-ohh, but, ok let´s go, Sarabi, could you be in charge while I go, please?

-of course darling, c´mon girls, we have a pride to feed…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-Hello, look who´s here visiting old Rafiki! – said the old mandril

-hi Rafiki, how are you?

-I´m fine thak you, what bring you two here?

-well, I´ts Nala, she hasn´t feeling very well

-oh, I see, c´mon my queen, come with me

-ohh, what am I gonna eat this time?- she thought

-so, tell me how are your symptoms?

-well..one morning I just woke up earlier than Simba and then I started feeling dizzy, and I haven´t had all the energy I used to have, and sometime I have nauseas, but I think it´s because I ate a buffalo leg the other night..

-hmm, I see, laid down so I can touch your stomach and define what it´s bothering you.

-ok- she then laid down

-uhh, hmm, hehehe- he started to chuckle

-what, what is it? Is it good or bad?

-oh, you don´t have to worry my queen, everything is fine, you´re just..

-please don´t say it-she thought

-you´re just Pregnant!

-Noooo!- she was screaming in her own thoughts

-Congratulations to you, and Simba!, you two will look adorable with a child, you should come more often to check you and the cub, I´m very happy for you…!-he said

-ohh, yeah, thanks Rafiki…

-oh nooo, and now, how is Simba going to react? –she asked to herself


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

-"So?, what did Rafiki said?, Nala are you ok?"- Sarafina asked worried

-"Oh mom!" –she started sobbing

-"is it bad?"

-"No, no, I´m just pregnant…that´s all!" –she said panicked

-"What?!, Honey, that´s great, congratulations!"

-"no, it´s not great, mom!"

-"what, why not?, I don´t understand"

-"mom, we were supposed to wait a least four or six months, a year preferently, but now, oh what is he gonna say?"

-"well, I don´t know, but hey, it´s not all your fault, it´s his also.."

-"I´m scared, this wasn´t planned yet, my mind it´s not prepared for this..!"

-"oh Nal, you´re overreacting, you´ll do it well, besides you have Simba, Sarabi and me, don´t mention Zazu, Timon, Pumba and Mheetu, you don´t have to worry at all!"

-mmh, thank you mom- she then breathe heavily

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Later on that evening Zira, was tryung to think hard, how was she going to manage her evil plan, when suddenly her cubs interrupted her, that was something she always hated ..

-"mom"- said Nuka

-"WHAT do you want this time?!" said Zira annoyed

-"we, uuhh, just want to play"

-"so?, go play, I don´t care, I´m busy!"

-"b-but mom, you never want to be near us!"

- "I´m planning something important that it´s gonna change our lives!, so take your sister with you and go to play!"

-"ohh, well, okay mom" –said Nuka disappointed

-"Nuka is not the most intelligent cub, and I doubt he would be someday, but my unburn child, you are goin´to be the one, the one who led us to the glory!, just wait ´till the stupid of Nala and Simba disappear from the map AND you´ll be the one true KING! Mmh,hahahaha"- she then started to laugh evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Simba finished his patrolling, and watched Nala drinking water in the waterhole.

-"hey, Nal!" he said.

When she heard that familiar voice, she began to feel nervous, she wasn´t sure if it was the right time to say the truth..

-"oh, Simba, you´re back!" she said feeling nervous

-"mmh,mhh of course I did, So?"

-"mm, so what?"

-"did you miss me? haha"

-"of course I did.." she rolled her eyes

-"yes I know, I´m did you went to see Rafiki today? "

-"Oh, uhhmm….yes, yes I did"

-"aand?...what did he said?"

She took a little pause, she didn´t wanted to say him everything, so she decided to wait to the perfect time.

-"hey, Nal, are you here?

-"ohh, yes, uhmh, he told me that I´m fine, I just uhhm, my stomach can tolerate buffalo leg at night, that's all…"

-"uff well, Thank Aiheu That's all! "

-"yeah I know, let´s go back to priderock I´m hungry.."

-"as you wish my queen, but make sure you don´t eat any buffalo leg again!" he said mockig

-"hey..not funny"

Nala waited till everybody finished with dinner and had gone to sleep, she then watch the stars, it was a beautiful night view, she was thinking so hard that she didn´t notice that her brother was still there approaching .

-"hey sis, what are you doing? "

-"Oh, Mheetu, you scared me!"

-"oh, sorry, hey why that long face?"

-"oh, Mheetu!" she began to cry so hard

-"hey, why are you crying, I´m sorry if I scared you that much!"

-"No Mheetu, I´m not crying for that…" she said in tears

-"then, what´s wrong?"

-"I need to tell you something, but promise you won´t tell Simba"

-"ummm, y-yes, Nal you´re frighten me!"

-"I don't know how to tell you this…"

-"oh, c´mon Just say it!"

-"I´m carrying a cub!" she said crying again

-"wow!, really?, ohh, and…. is not Simba´s cub, right?"

-"what, of course is HIS cub!" she said back in tears

-"ohh, you frighted me!, and what´s wrong with that?!" he said not understanding

-"what´s wrong with that?, Mheetu, you don´t understand!"

-"What are you saying!"

-"ah, see Simba and I were supposed to wait until next season!"

-"sooo?, mmmh, are you scared of his reaction or what?

-"exactly!" she said sobbing

-"hey don't cry, it´s okay. Look if he really loves you, he´ll be happy for you, mmh, maybe at the moment he would be scared, who wouldn't?, but, nahh ,he´ll get it, I bet "

-"do you really think so?"

-"Yeah!, I´m gonna be a cool uncle!."

-"haha, Mheetu!"

-"I see you smiling!, I don´t like to see you crying!. Hey it´s late, and you should sleep and rest…" he said smiling

-"mmh, Thank you Mheethu"

-"that´s why brothers are for!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Few days had passed, and one morning Nala felt that it was time to say what she had to say to her beloved one...

-"Simba?"

-"uhmm, mm, good morning, I sleep so well, what about you?" he said awakening.

-"hmm, very well thank you, hey what about going to the east waterhole, huh?"

-"umm, yeah why not?, promise me you will look beatiful" he chuckled

-"excuse me?, I´m always beautiful!"she then laughed

-"okay, well gotta go darling, see ya till evening, I will have a long day discussing matter with that noisy herd of elephants"

-"aww, my poor baby!, take care, love you"-she said

* * *

Simba was in the middle of an important talk, but his mind was elsewhere except where it has to be. He was thinking how Nala make him crazy and all that romantic stuff he would do for her.

-"Simba, Sir, Simba!" shouted Zazu very concerned

-"What!"-he said coming to reality

-"you where about to accept Jojo´s agreement!"

-"wich agreement?" he embarresed

-"that my herd woul be accepted twice a year and.." the old elephant said

-"Oh yes!, mmm, yes I do accept your agreement, so for now you and your herd may stay in the pridelands until the rainy sesason is over.."

-"oh, thank you my King!, I´m gonna tell my family" the elephant said joyous

-"hm, Your welcome, so Zazu I guess I´m finished with my chores and now.."

-"hmm, excuse me Sir, but why where you so distracted? Zazu smirked"

-"uhhmm, it´s nothing! Well I have a _date_…" Simba said griming

-"with WHO?" the bird said alarmed

-"with Nala, she told me to wait her near the waterhole, just she and me, _alone_"

-"ohhh, I see, Oh I always said you were meant for each other, ha, you should go now Sir, your lady is waiting for you..hehe"

-"oh yes, I can´t wait! See ya Zazu…"

* * *

In the other hand Nala was pacing around, she was so nervous, she didn´t know what to expect, but she was decided to tell him the truth now or never, Simba was approaching to her, so she decided to act normal and then she´ll wait till the perfect moment…

-"hmm, Hello strange" –she said

-"hello" he said

-"Why so serios, huh?"

-"hmm, my wife told me no to talk with beautiful strangers…"

-"ohh, and is your wife near us?"

-"oh yes, and she is looking really hot!, and what about you, are you married?"

-"mm, yes, and I have an amazing husband!"

-"and how is he?"

-"well, he´s handsome, very wise, and very romantic, " she said approaching more to him, -pinned ya! She then pinned him..

-"hey not again, ahhh!, "

-"hm, haha you should work it out, and pay more attention.."

-"hmmm, and why are we here?" he started to kiss her in a passionate way

she was trying to contain her, and then she got apart from him

-"hey, you are not giving me kisses?"

-"hmm, later we have to talk seriously about something " she said feeling nervously

-"hhmm, and what is it?"

-"uhhm, well, I d-don´t know how to say this.."

-"Nal, just say it!"

-"_ok, here I go" _she thought – "Simba we´re having a cub"

-"we, who?!" he said not really sure what was she saying

-"us, we are going to be parents.." she said seriously

-"hahaha, are you serios?! He started to laugh, - "Nal, c´mon, what were you gonna say?"

-"Simba, I´m serious, I´m pregnant…!"

-"_ohh, noooo_!" he thought to himself and then he faint, not believing what his ears were hearing.

* * *

**_Ok, so this was my last chapter until January, I´ll go on vacation for holidays to Guanajuato, Mexico! oh yeah, see ya guys until 2013! Merry Christmas & Happy New Year..!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

-"Simba please wake up!-she shouted concerned"

-"uuh..ohh..what happened?"

-"you just fainted..!"

-"ohh , Honey you´re kiddin´right?, c´mon babe you´re just being funny right?"-he said feeling nervous and not wanting to hear the thruth

-"No Simba, I am serious, We are going to have a cub" she said very seriously

-"what the…NALA WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!, WE CAN´T HAVE A CUB RIGHT NOW, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT..!" –he shouted angrily

-"I ALREADY KNOW THAT, YOU DON´T HAVE TO SHOUT!"

-"SHEET NAL, YOU´RE SO, so…. I CAN´T BELIEVE THIS!, THIS IS YOUR FAULT..! "

-"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!, IT´S NOT ALL MY FAULT, IT IS YOURS TOO!, WHY are you ACTING like THAT? Tears were running from her eyes.

-"OH, I CAN´T TOLERATE THIS, I BETTER GO, DO NOT WAIT FOR ME AT NIGHT!"

-"FINE!, I won´t WAIT for YOU!" She shouted back

After Simba was left she began to cry, she couldn´t believe what he had said and the way he had reacted, she never expected that his beloved would eve yell at her, but this wasn´t a dream, it was the reality and she had to accept it and do something about it…

The next thing she had in her mind was to say the big news to Sarabi and the other lioness at dinner, she thought that this was going to be easy , but after what happened she wasn´t sure anymore.

-"hello mom, hello Sarabi" she said feeling nervous

-"hello honey, where´s Simba?"said the former queen

-"uhhmh, he´s gone for a walk, umh, I need to tell you something important"

-"and what is it?" she said walking near her

-"uhm, well, I´m expecting Simba´s cub…"

-"REALLY!, oh my , honey that´s Wonderful!" she said very happy

-"uhh, finally we will be grandmas my friend!" said sarafina

-"by the way, where´s Simba, how did he reacted?" said sarabi

-"darling why do you look so sad?" asked her mom worried

-"aw, why are you crying?" asked sarabi

-"mmh, it´s nothing" she replied

-"Nala, I´m your mom, and I know there´s something wrong, tell me what is it?"

-"He yelled at me.." a tear was running from her eye

-"what?, my Simba did that to you?!" Sarabi said alarmed

-"but why?"

-"I don´t know!, I told him the news and then everything was out of control, then we yelled at each other, he left me crying and well what else can I say..!"-. she started sobbing

.-"oh, Honey this is not good at all!" her mom said hugging her

-"I must talk with my son seriously" Sarabi said disappointed

-"but not now, let me try to fix this by myself, okay?"

-"mmh, okay, but we will have a seriously talk between mother and son"

-"sweetie, you shouldn´t be sad , it´s not good for the baby and besides you must tell everyones about the cub…"

-"I know mom, ahh…Hey Everyone Listen to me Please…"

all the lioness stopped eating their dinner and pay attention to their young queen

-"Listen, Simba and I will have a cub, and …"

-"that´s great Nal, Congratulations my queen" everybody started to said nice things to her

-"thank you , I´m very grateful for your words now I will let Tama to be the one who led you in the hunting party, I think I won´t be with you for the next months"

-"yey, this is cool!" Her friend said very happy

All the lioness were really happy for the queen because finally they were going to have a heir soon. But there was always somebody whow didn´t like the idea, Zira.

-"well, well, I think we´re gonna have to change the plans!, aah they always mess up my plans!. But that will be over, sooner or later they´ll have to pay for everything they done to me…" she then started to laugh evilly.

* * *

At the other side of the Pride lands , Simba was walking and thinking very hard, the news were obviously surprising, he still was in shock, and also he couldn´t believe that he had yelled to his wife moments ago, he then stopped walking and stared and the moon beginning to talk to himself..

-"what have I done?...what have we done?, I am definitely not prepared for this, I don´t want to have a cub right now!, being a King, a husband and now a father! Life is so unfair, ohh, father I never thought that coming back to the kingdom was going to be this way, the worst thing is that I yelled at her, maybe we are no meant to be for each other… "

* * *

_**well I´m finally back from vacations! I visited the beatiful city of Guanajuato, Mexico, and it´s very beatiful you should go the town is so so aww romantic, and misterious and scary at the same time, I really recomend it to you! haha.. :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

The days became weeks and the rainy season had finally came to the Pridelands, plants, trees and herds were back again like it used to be, the kingdom was beautiful than ever. But not everything was good on the Pridelands, the King and Queen were in trouble, serious trouble, the King couldn´t accept his unborn cub and the Queen couldn´t believe his behavior, she was already trow months pregnant and was beginning the third one, ant things between them hadn´t been solve jet, she was beginning to collapse literally.

-"hello mom, good morning" she said feeling tired

-"hi Nal, how are you feeling today?"

-"uhh… very tired"

-"hmh… wait till the last month"

-"haha ..mom, don´t start please…" she then looked at the sky and a tear rolled down her face.

-"hey, what´s wrong?"

-"…I just can stop thinking that my cub will grow up without the love of a father!"-she started crying.

-"shh..shh…don´t cry , don´t cry, listen Sarabi and Simba went for a walk very early, she said she was going to have a very seriously talk with him.."

-"ohh..I hope she can do something" she said very sad

-"let´s hope so, but please stop crying, let´s go to eat..!"

-"mmh..okay let´s go, I feel very hungry..!"

* * *

While Sarafina and Nala were eating Simba and Sarabi were a having a conversation and to make it more interesting it wasnpt working at all…

-"Simba, don´t let me talking alone..!" said Sarabi very angry

-"mom, I don´t wanna keep talking!"

-"ohh..Simba" she said with a sad voice

-"aww..mom, don´t start crying"

-"I´m just concerned about you, what´s werong with you?, you´re not the same .."

-"ahh..mom, it´s not the right time to have cubs, it´s all her fault!"

-"you don´t love her anymore?"

…..he kept thinking –"…mom, you know I still do but….I better go, thanks for trying, tell her I won´t be at home tonight again…."

He left her, he didn´t like to see her mom concerned about their things..

Sarabi just sighed to herself watching to the sky knowing that Mufasa was with her.

-"Oh Mufasa, what are we gonna do?"

* * *

The sun was beginning to come down, Zira and her followers were together as always,

-"This is perfect!"

-"what´s so perfect Zira?" one of her followers said

-"You don´t see it?, if they stay apart from each other we´ll gonna have a great opportunity to attack them! Haha"

-"but when are we going to attack?"

-"when they become weaker we will attack!"

* * *

Later that night everybody were having dinner, Mheetu wanted to eat some buffalo, but he had the task to talk with his brother-in-law.

-"hey Simba why so lonely?, aren´t you hungry?"

-"hmm…not that much…"

-"why don´t you come with us?"

-"I can´t" he said feeling bad

-"why not?, you are the "King".."

-"I know I´m the King!,but I´m not in the mood to talk with your sister.."

-"ah man, things between you are bad"

-"I already know THAT!"

-"I´m gonna be honest bro…"

-"what do you mean?" he said confused

-"my sister is devastated…"

-"What?!"

-"yeah, she looks like everything´s normal but she´s not, every night I heard her crying because of you or the baby, I don´t know, but man you gotta fix this..!" he said angry

-"he sighed -listen Mheetu.."

-"NO!, you LISTEN!, she´s bad because of you, you should watch her, she has change a lot, she NEEDS you.."

-"ohh..Mheetu, Mheetu, you´re still young to understand these things..."

-"What?, That´s ALL you have to say?!" he said in disbelief

-"yes…now go" he said feeling pissed

-"c´mon man, you should talk with her before this get worse…" he then left Simba thinking

-"and what did he said?" Sarafina asked

-"well…I tried, but he seems to be sad, angry and tired at the same time.."

-"we´ll gonna need Rafiki´s help" Sarabi said

-"it´s our only hope…"


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

A couple of days had passed and the relationship between Simba and Nala were worse day by day, Sarabi didn´t like to see her son in that way so she thought that Rafiki could help him.

One morning she woke up like always and went to Rafiki´s baobab, it was time that her son and Nala could make things right and solve their problems for once.

-"hello Rafiki.."

-"Oh, hehe…Hello!, How are thing ins the Pride lands?"

-"…..well the lands are okay but, ….my son is not"

-"and why?"

-"ooh Rafiki, He doesn´t accept the idea of becoming a father!"

-"oh I see…and Nala?" he said concerned

-"well, obviously she´s mad of his reaction, they haven´t speak to each other in weeks!, the cub will arrive soon, and I´m afraid they´ll separate.."

-"this is worse than I thought….hmmh….well he will have to listen to a wise monkey"

-"oh Rafiki, thank you so much, I don´t know what could we do without you..!"

-"hehe..That´s why I´m here, hey look over there!" he said pointing

-"there he is, !"

-"hmmh hmmh…I´m gonna talk to him right now.." he said serious

-"good luck!"

* * *

Simba was doing his patrol rounds like always , this time he was walking near Rafiki´s baobab, he didn´t think that today he was going to have another lesson of life..

-"hehe.."Rafiki started to laugh like always

-"oh Rafiki…old friend how you´ve been? "

-"hehehe…I´ve been great, actually I feel like a younger monkey!, and what about you?"

-"ooh….uhhm…I´ve been okay…"

-"Are you suuure…?"

-"y-yes…why?"

-"And how are things with Nala?"

Simba´s face change suddenly-"Well...things between us are kinda bad right now…" he said looking back to the Pride Rock

-"oohh…well your mother is worried abut you and her…"

-"yes, I know…I don´t like to see her in that way…"

-"but you know you´re being inmature…"

-"_oh, here we go again…_"he thought –"But"

-"c´mon, we need to talk…." Rafiki said with a serious tone

-"mh..But..uuhh….ahh., okay let´s go…"

-"wha´s bothering you?" Rafiki said while they were walking

"….."He sighed-"nothing bothers me, it´s just that I don´t feel ready for a big responsibility, I thing this is a mistake.."

-"hmm, Simba Simba, having a cub is not a mistake, that cub is product of your love for Nala…"

-"…I didn´t had seen things that way " he said looking to the ground.-"But anyways it´s not the right moment to raise a cub!, it´s…"

-"and it´s not HER fault, if you were going to say that. Now you, both of you, have a big responsibility, to make that child the future King of the Pride Lands…!"

-"…hmmh…I feel guilty for what I´ve done to her, to my famiy!, but …. I don´t know if she could forgive me…"

-"Well, you never know, it´s a strange world we live in….but it won´t be easy, knowing that you were absent for almost three months! "

-"What…three months!...wow…I think I´ve been so blind and stupid all this time…"

-"oh, Simba we all make mistakes…now you just have to do the right thing…"

-"I know, I know… I have to go, and fix everything…" he said looking to the sky-"hmh, thank you Rafiki…"

-"hehe..my work here is done…"

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, Nala was resting near the waterhole, she was relaxing looking to her reflex on the water, when suddenly a familiar face appear next to her reflex.

-"Hello".

* * *

_well that was chapter 10, I´ve been too busy with school, and guitar lessons ... and maybe I´ll post every weekend or every two weekends... :) _


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

-"Hello" said Simba

-"what?!" she said not believieng what her eyes were seeing

-"hey…uhmm…I would like to talk with you..uhh"

-"oohh…so NOW you want to talk?..."

-"hey, calm down ,Nala.."

-"to calm down, you want me to calm down?!", she said getting angry

-"hey what´s going on with you…I just want to talk seriously and fix everything for once!"he said angry

She started to cry, she didn´t want to look weak, but she couldn´t resist, when he watch her crying he felt guilty, he wanted to embrace her but there was something that was blocking him to do it

-"hey…don´t cry.." he then nuzzled her arm.

-"don´t, please don´t do that" she then looked at him in his eyes

"Nala, I´m sorry.."

-"…just that?... Simba you´ve hurt me very deep, you will need more than a "sorry".." she said crying.

-"Nal…look at me, I really want to fix everything.."

-"but why now. Why not before?"

-"because I was scared and blind, I didn´t know what I wanted before..but now I do.."

-"and what do you want?"

-"I want you and the cub, I´ve realized that..things happen for a reason, and if we´re going to have a cub, it´s because we are ready to be parents, besides I´m not complete without you…"

"…oh Simba, you always know what to say to a girl, but I don´t know if I should trust you this time.."

Those words almost broke his heart

-"I don´t know what do you want me to do .." he started to lose his patience

-"well, how would you act with a husband that doesn´t care for his pregnant wife for almost tree months?, this hasn´t been easy at all, thinking about you, the baby and the kingdom, this is almost killing me, !"

-"_what have I done? He thought – _well I believe I won´t sleep at home then..

She sighed heavily-"No Simba, we have to do things right, we can´t act like this anymore.."

-"Nala, I love you, please forgive me for what I´ve done, I don´t want to be another day without you…"

She looked at him and she knew that he was deeply sorry, she was waiting for this moment, she wanted to be at his side once more.

-"you better think of a pretty name for the cub, if you wanna sleep beside me" she smiled at him

-"what?!"he couldn´t believe what she was saying -"So, are you forgiving me?"

-"well yes, we both acted in wrong ways, but if you break my heart or hurt me like you did before, I won´t be at you side anymore, ok?" she said seriously.

-he swallowed hard –"ok my love.."

-"let´s go back home" she said finally

-"_what a lioness I have for myself, I better do what she wants _"he thought

As they were walking, she was wondering a lot of things…

-"Simba, why were you scared before?"

He sighed -"well ….I was rised in the jungle and I didn't have any responsibilities or so, and well I was scared because a cub it´s a big responsibility, but now I think I´m ready to be a father. " he then smiled at her.

-"hmmh…I´m glad to hear that"

* * *

Later on that evening

-"Sarabi, do see what I see?!"

-"uh huh ..they are back together, oh I can´t believe it!"

-"hey mom" said Simba approaching his mom

-"hey you two, so can you explain us what´s happening here, Simba?" his mom said

-"uhm…well one old friend gave me a lesson and I thought it was time to make things right, because I love Nala.." he theng nuzzled her not caring that their moms were watching and then he blushed a little…

-"okay son, we´ll leave you two alone, but please don´t hurt her or us, we don´t wanna suffer more, please"

-"I won´t hurt you again mom, promise"

-"that´s my son, Sarafina c´mon they have a lot to talk..."

* * *

**Well that´s chapter 11 thanks for reading!... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

A couple of weeks passed by, Zira gave birth to a male cub with brown fur, everyone congratulate her, but like always she never take care for them, she always had seem everyone as a threat for her everyone except her followers.

-"hey Zira, good for you!" said Tama

-"hmm.. Thanks"

-"congrats Zira!"

-"hmm…I feel very tired right now, and I just would like to rest and could you all leave me alone…please?"

All the lioness left the cave in that moment, they didn´t want to have a fight right there; Zira was looking to her newborn cub it was indeed a boy like she always wanted.

-"_this is perfect, you´re the choosen one my son, you will lead us to the throne and avenge Scar, yes you will be great you are going to rule the pridelands in the future..hmm…but for now it´s our little secret..keep dreaming my boy _" she said whispering to her child.

* * *

In the other side of the kingdom were Simba and Nala lying on the grass and looking at the stars.

-"oh Simba, aren´t they beautiful?"

-"hmm..yes…" he said not paying attention

-"hey ..what´s going on, is something wrong?"

-"what..no, no.."

-"c'mon, you can tell me…you know that "

-"yeah, I know, but…you´re gonna laugh .."

-"well I´ll try not to" she said looking at him

He then gasped-"well…I had a nightmare this morning, I was inside the cave surrounded by thousands of cubs, and all of them were crying, playing, screaming, and they were all our cubs!, and I looked terrible, not handsome at all..it was terrifying, and- hey you promise not to laugh!"

-"I´m sorry…hahaha..you shouldn´t worry that much, I´m pretty sure we´re only having one cub.."

-"really..are you sure?"

-"hmmh…a lioness always knows..ohh"

-"what´s wrong, does it hurts you?"

-"no..the baby is kicking me, that´s all… would you like to feel it?"

This took him by surprise

-"….well, ok" he said not sure

-"oh, c´mon give me your paw"

and with that she brought Simba´s paw on her belly so he could feel the cub moving, he was having a lot of mixed feelings, he didn´t know if to feel happy or scared or anxious, but that was a great sensation..

-"Nal, I´m not sure if I´m ready to be a father"

-"mmh..stop saying that, you´re ruining the moment…"

-"but, I don´t know how to be I mean I don´t know anything about parenthood and-"

-"shh..Simba nobody knows that, you just learn by experience, besides we have our moms, and friends to help us"

-"mhh..you´re right…and what if our cub has a lot of energy to play?!

-"Simba, are you serious?, it´s obviously that he or she is going to have a lot of energy, it has our blood, don´t you remember all the trouble you used to cause?!"

-"haha..yeah, those were good times…When will be born our cub?"

-"hmm..pretty soon, pretty soon.." she then gasped

-"are you scared?"

-"why would I be?"

-"…hmmh..you´re really brave, I love you"

-"I love you more.."

* * *

_**thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
